nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Colourblind
Y'know, I may not exactly be spot on about this, but from what i've played of Drawn to Life it seems like it might be a bit like Jack Frost and the Right Eye has to collect a paintbrush and paint each level 100%? I dunno, i'm probably spot OFF about this one... 15:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :See User talk:TinyCastleGuy#Talk pages. 07:34, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Demo source There's a picture that shows the demo exists and when it was last modified, but it doesn't explain how beta versions of this game can be posted here, especially if it was not announced in the first place. Where were requests given out for beta testers of Colour Blind? That section needs a more solid, verifiable source, not a screenshot. 23:06, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Would a screenshot of the actual page help? Prior to the release, there were eight names in the high scores. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what else I can do to prove the page's existence with the exception of linking to it, which, I don't believe Nitrome would take kindly to. And I'm not sure if the link for the demo was ever made public. -- 00:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, how did you get your hands on the demo? I'm unsure if the beta videos are appropriate for the mainspace and would be better suited to a blog post since they were never made public. 00:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Also, a screenshot on the page means that the photo came from Nitrome Wiki. It's okay for a page, but it's not a verifiable source because it's a wiki file. If this was never a public event, it should not be on the article. 01:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I got my hands on the demo via typing the URL in. Also, aren't the beta videos enough proof that there were beta versions of the game, and its levels? -- 01:24, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, but how did you know to type in the URL? How did you receive the news that there was a Colour Blind demo? Beta videos can show examples of beta levels, but they cannot prove that a demo was in existence. No one would know if you just took a level from the game and modified it yourself, as one extreme example. 01:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::I didn't know, I just types in the URL. Where you would place the name of a Nitrome game, I put in colourblind . I came to the demo. So, the videos also can't count as a source for a beta level? If I were to provide a link to the demo, would that be okay? The game on the page is an exact copy of the .swf on the actual Colour Blind game page, only level 18 doesn't load. :::::What I wasn't sure about is if the link to the demo could cause harm to Nitrome, as if someone simply typed in the name of another Nitrome game that so happened to have a demo, they would come to the demo. And then they might spread the word, and soon, a large amount of Nitromians would have tested an upcoming version of a Nitrome game. And eventually, Nitrome would find this large amount of testers sprouted from the Nitrome Wiki. -- 02:05, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I don't think you should reveal the link. -- 12:49, June 7, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent)Yeah. However, I just realized if I saved the .swf of each version and uploaded this .swf to a file sharing site, then I would have proof for each image, and ultimately, the demo. But I don't know what else I can use to prove the demo's existence without revealing the URL. An image of the page is all I can use to prove the demo existence, but even though it came from the Nitrome Wiki, wouldn't it be good enough proof? It's a picture of an actual site. Also, prior to the last update of the demo, there was text there stated that the current levels were rough versions of the final level, the timer would be present on repeat platythroughs of levels "for speedruns in the final game" (well, that apparently didn't make it into the game). Also, RSK, do you know of any programs that can modify the flash levels of a game? I would think you would need the help of a programmer. -- 13:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :I see a link for it now, so we do have proof that the testing went public. I think beta information should go on an article separate from the actual game page, titled Colour Blind (beta). The same should go for pages regarding beta components for other games as well. 23:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, all of the beta videos kind of clutter the levels section. Perhaps we could place them on a subpage instead? (Colour Blind/Beta or Colour Blind/Beta version) Also, I don't think you can access the code for a Flash game from the website. -- 00:30, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::It's actually quite easy: find a page with a .swf, right click, click "view page info", then click "media", then double click the .swf file (it's in light grey and in italics), copy it, then paste it into your address bar. Now you can play the game's .swf, although everything is pixelated. -- 02:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, do I have permission to split the page into its own beta page? -- 02:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Really? Cool, I'll have to try that. I agree with splitting the page. -- 03:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Under which name, though? I think the given information is significant enough to be integrated onto the mainspace, thus moving beta content to the name Colour Blind (beta). A subpage is more suited for trivial content, like quotes or a gallery. Beta information could be treated as a demo, and given its own mainspace article. 05:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) (Reset indent) Oh, I didn't know there was a topic about the demo on the talk page when I found the source. I found it by chance, because I was reading Giuseppe Longo's twitter profile, and suddently found this. This demo is not like the previous ones, but it may be better to not mix the demo's and actual game's gameplays. 10:06, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. So, I can make a page titled "Colour Blind (beta)" and move it there? This discussion has actually been rather helpful, as in the future, I can write the game's page more quickly. -- 13:32, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe we should place the beta information under the article "Colour Blind Demo", as it is a demo, after all. Also, nice job Santi! I was wondering how you found that source. -- 13:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Just to confirm, is the demo actually called "Colour Blind Demo" or is it just a demo of Colour Blind (which should be called "Colour Blind demo"). Also consider the fact that demos on Nitrome have referred to the ones on the Games page where they are easily accessible for all Nitromians. I would say this was more of a beta game if it was specifically made for people to test all the levels out. 18:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's called "Colourblind Demo" on its page. Yeah, I think it should be called "Colour Blind beta" instead. -- 18:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Splitting Beta Levels / Normal Levels I would suggest to split Beta Levels into their own section. Some players are not searching for beta walkthrough and vice-versa. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] :Sure; I actually thought we had removed those. -- 23:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Game name There's a slight problem with the name of the game. Because, on Nitrome.com, the game is "Colourblind", in one word (which you can see by looking at the game tab, or in the title screen), but here, it's named "Colour Blind", as if it was in two words, which isn't true to its Nitrome name. So... I don't know. I think it should be changed to "Colourblind" here, cause that does not make sense to me to call it Color Blind. (Also btw we're totally missing the fire tiles and crusher blocks in the hazard section. They need pages... Oh well, I guess I'm gonna get my hooves on it.) 16:45, August 15, 2015 (UTC)